Principality of Santa Maria
The Principality of Santa Maria was the largest principality of the States of Rodenia. It is also a Commune of Viola since 1797. History Principality The principality was founded in 1610 by Prince Marco I of Santa Maria, the son of King Vittorio I of Saronia. In 1644, the people revolted against the authoritarian rule of Prince Marco II of Santa Maria. He was deposed in favor of his brother, Vittorio I of Santa Maria. He made Santa Maria mored democratic with a parliament. In 1714, Santa Maria was involved in the War of the Great Coalition, fighting for the coalition. After the war, it gained parts of the Kingdom of Saronia and the western provinces of the Kingdom of Celestia. Through the marriage of Isabella of Santa Maria and King Charles I of Viola, Santa Maria became an autonomous part of Viola. As part of Viola As an autonomous country, Santa Maria still had a prince, but he was now the second-oldest child of the Violan monarch. In 1797, Santa Maria became a commune, but still retained the title of Principality. Though there is still a Prince of Santa Maria, it is the governor who has the political power. Politics Santa Maria was a principality, completely ruled by the sovereign prince. In 1645, the country was made more democratic with a parliament. Upon joining Viola in 1797, S. Maria still retained it princes, but the post of governor was added, which people elect. He now holds all political power, while the prince is just symbolic and ceremonial. Since the 1970s, the Liberal Christian Party has been the most popular party here, winning 6 of 8 elections since 1973. List of Sovereign Princes of Santa Maria #Marco I of Santa Maria (1610-1629) #Marco II of Santa Maria (1629-1645) #Vittorio I of Santa Maria (1645-1670) #Vittorio II of Santa Maria (1670-1704) #Giovanni of Santa Maria (1704-1723) #Isabella of Santa Maria (1723-1769) #Pietro I of Santa Maria (1769-1774) #Vittorio III of Santa Maria (1774-1797) Honorary Princes of Santa Maria #Vittorio III of Santa Maria (1797-1804) #Pietro II of Santa Maria (1804-1823) #Francesca I of Santa Maria (1823-1864) #Carlo I of Santa Maria (1864-1907) #Carlo II of Santa Maria (1907-1943) #Francesca II of Santa Maria (1943-1997) #Ludovico I of Santa Maria (1997-date) Geography Santa Maria is bordered by Marnenburg Commune to the west, Rodenia Inferiore to the east, and Rodenia Superiore to the south-east. It borders Vistania along the Carmensa Range, but it has claimed access to the sea since the 1700s. The exclave of Insenatura is a part of S. Maria. S. Maria is the most mountainous part of Viola and Rodenia. The Carmensa Range, the de-facto border of Viola and Vistania, is home to many mountains. The Monte Carmensa, along the border, is Rodenia's highest peak, at 25,963 ft. (7914 meters). But this mountain is deemed unclimbable. The peak lies on the Vistanian side, but it is nearly impossible to climb that side since it is an almost flat cliff. The Violan side has been climed to the border (at 22000 ft), but Vistania won't allow any further. Divisions Santa Maria was traditionally split into several Provincia, ruled by a magistrate. These are still used, but are mainly touristic regions. *Provincia di Santa Maria *Provincia di Carmensa *Provincia della Vittoria *Provincia di San Marco Tourism ]]S. Maria is a really touristic area. Many people come to see its nature, the mountains and its lakes. There are many ski resorts here, which are frequented by many Rodenians. It is also home to the only castle in Rodenia, Castello di Serna, built in 1617 for Prince Marco I of Santa Maria. Category:Commune Category:Viola Category:Historical country